The concept of fluid treatment systems is generally known in the art. My U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,858 discloses a system where a dispenser is cantilevered mounted in a chamber of a sand filter to dispense materials into the fluid. My U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,900 discloses a kit and a method for converting a water circulation system to a water circulation and purification system where cartridges are held in a housing and fluid is flowed around the cartridges which are held in a housing.
The present invention provides a dispensing system wherein dispenser cartridges can be quickly and interchangeably placed into a fluid system with the system configured such that a person changing the dispenser cartridges is not accidentally exposed to a jet of high pressure liquid.
Another feature of the present invention is that if the dispenser cartridges are used they can be placed in a dispenser holder that allows one to remove all of the dispenser cartridges as a unit but allows one to replace only those dispenser cartridges that are spent.
One of desirable aspects of a dispensing system is that one should be able to control the amount of dispersant that is introduced into the fluid under different conditions. For example, in a hot tub one may want to release the dispersant at a first rate to maintain the proper concentration of dispersant in the hot tub if no one is using the hot tub. On the other hand, if many persons are using the hot tub one will want to increase the dispersant rate in order to maintain the proper concentration of dispersant in the hot tub. Similar conditions occur in other commercial applications where the concentration of the dispersant in the fluid dissipates due to internal or external factors. In these conditions one may want to have a higher dispersal rate to compensate for higher consumption of dispersants. Still in other situations one may have different dispersant materials that need to be dispersed at different rates yet both the dispersal rates may need to be simultaneously increased or decreased depending on the operating conditions. Consequently, the dispersal system should enable a user to predictably deliver different dispersal rates for different conditions and to change the deliver rate for one or more dispensers that are contained within the system.
One embodiment of the present invention includes a fluid dispersant system utilizing dispersant cartridges hat enables one to predictably control the dispersant rate into a fluid by controlling the flow pattern past a dispensing cartridge.